


At the Last Minute

by TheFunk



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Shopping Malls, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Jaemin and Yukhei have to make a last-minute run to the mall for Christmas presents.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 29
Collections: NCT Rarepair Winter Bingo, WIP OLYMPICS: WINTER 2019/20





	At the Last Minute

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Tiles: Last Minute Shopping, Christmas Trees, Lights

The apartment was warm in a comfortable way, not the sticky warmth it was during the summer. Instead, this was a cozy warmth that only came in the winter when the heating was turned up and it was snowing outside. It was Jaemin's favorite time of year. Jaemin sighed in contentment. He was laying on Yukhei's chest, a large blanket pulled over top of them. Yukhei was warmth underneath him and his chest would rumble when Jaemin dropped a kiss on it.

Yukhei hummed beneath him and Jaemin sighed into his warmth. This was Jaemin's favorite way to spend time with Yukhei. Sure, they had many fun adventures, but there was something so special about being able to just lay with Yukhei like this. Cuddled in Yukhei's arms was where Jaemin felt the safest and happiest. Yukhei stroked his hair and Jaemin nuzzled into the touch.

Jaemin looked up at Yukhei, “What did you end up getting for your mom?"

Yukhei's hand stilled in Jaemin's hair "What?"'

“For Christmas, babe, what'd you get your mom for Christmas?" Jaemin could see the confusion on Yukhei's face and his heart sank, "Baby, you know that your mom is coming to our apartment tomorrow, right?"

Yukhei's face turned pale, "Shit."

Jaemin groaned, throwing the blanket off of himself and got off the couch. He walked to their bedroom, throwing off his pajama pants and trying to find a clean pair of jeans. He grumbled as he pulled on a pair of skinny jeans. He heard a grunt from behind him. Yukhei's face was confused as he stood in the doorway.

"Nana, what are you doing?” Yukhei asked.

Jaemin frowned, "We have to get your mom a gift. Come on, get dressed, the mall should still be open." 

Yukhei stood still in the doorway, head cocked to the side.

Jaemin threw a pair of pants at Yukhei, and they landed on his head, "Oh my God Yukhei, you have to get something for your mom for Christmas. If we go now, we can get her something so we don’t have to go early in the morning, now come on.”

Jaemin pushed past Yukhei and waited for him to put his pants on. He slipped his wallet in his pants and began to search for his keys. They weren't on the hook, or in the bowl by the front door.

"Hyung, do you know where my keys are?" Jaemin asked.

"They should be on the coffee table."

"Thank you."

Sure enough, his keys were sitting right in the middle of the coffee table. He put the keys in his pocket. He found his coat and slipped it on, adjusting the long sleeves underneath.

"It's gonna be cold, make sure you bring your coat," Jaemin said.

"I'm a hot guy I'll be fine."

Jaemin shook his head. "It's going to be forty degrees, just bring your coat."

"Ugh, fine."

Jaemin buttoned his coat and mumbled under his breath, "Stubborn boy."

A hot puff of breath hit Jaemin's ear and he jumped back pressing up against a hard chest. Long arms wrapped around Jaemin's waist.

"What'd you say baby?" Yukhei asked.

Jaemin shivered at the murmured words." I said you were a stubborn boy."

Yukhei kissed along his neck and Jaemin giggled at the soft touches. One kiss lingered at the junction of his neck and shoulder and he sighed, allowing himself to melt into Yukhei's hold. He closed his eyes and hummed, letting Yukhei rock them back and forth. Jaemin knows they should leave, but he just wants to stay like this for a little while. So he lets them. They stand in the hallway for a couple of minutes and Jaemin is enveloped in warmth.

“You ready to go baby?" Yukhei asked.

Jaemin untangled himself from Yukhei's arms and slipped his hand into Yukhei’s, twining their fingers together. They left their apartment and Jaemin locked the door behind them. Yukhei swung their hands as they walked down the hallway. Once they got in the elevator and Jaemin leaned his head against Yukhei's shoulder.

"Do you want to drive hyung?" Jaemin asked.

"Yeah, I'll drive," Yukhei said.

It was cold outside and cold in their car when they got in. Jaemin shivered and Yukhei cranked the heat up. He pulled out of their parking lot and placed his hand on Jaemin's thigh. His hand was warm and covered most of his thigh. As they drove down the street, Jaemin rested his forehead against the window.

Outside, nearly every building they passed was covered in Christmas lights. In the dark, the lights twinkled continuously. Jaemin loved the Christmas lights. They reminded him of fairies and stars. He reached down and grabbed Yukhei's hand. He rubbed his thumb along the back of Yukhei's hand.

"The lights look really pretty tonight." he said.

Yukhei tangled their fingers together, "You're prettier."

Jaemin blushed and smacked the back of Yukhei's hand, "Oh my god, shut up."

Yukhei giggled and squeezed his hand. Jaemin rested his head back on the window and hummed along to the radio, allowing Yukhei to drive them to the mall the rest of the way in peace. It wasn't that long of a drive, so only a couple of minutes they were parked in the mall parking lot. Jaemin pulled himself out of the car and pulled his coat tighter around him. Before he could say anything to Yukhei, his boyfriend was already pulling a coat on. Jaemin smiled. Good boy.

Jaemin walked around the front of the car and looped his arm around Yukhei’s. He snuggled into his side and smiled when Yukhei kissed the top of his head. The mall was packed, but Jaemin had expected that. There were still a few days left until Christmas and Jaemin could see hordes of parents fighting through the crowds to get the last of their gifts. Luckily Jaemin and Yukhei had already done all their Christmas shopping for their friends and family. Except for Yukhei's mom, of course. But that should be doable, they still had an hour and a half until the mall closed, they had plenty of time!

"Baby, look." Yukhei said.

Jaemin looked to see what Yukhei was pointing at. Right in the middle of the mall was a giant Christmas tree. It was covered in lights and silver ornaments and was just about the prettiest Christmas tree he had ever seen. He looked up to ask Yukhei a question, when his boyfriend's face fell.

"Oh my God," Yukhei said, "we still have to decorate our Christmas tree."

Jaemin groaned. He grabbed Yukhei by the arm and began to pull him through the crowds, "Let's go, we've got work to do."


End file.
